It's Never Too Late To Make A Change
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Lou convinces Joy that it's not too late to make things right with her Daughter, in doing so...feeling develop. My shippers are a little out there sometimes, sorry about that. My first Bad Girls Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**We all have our starnge pairings, some make sense and others...well, others can be very out there. I'm not sure which category this would fit into. In my mind, it feels right to me but then again I'm know for my strange pairings. It's been a long time since I've seen Bad Girls but I caught an odd episode on CBS the other night and well...these two were in it and it brought me back. Some senarios I may have changed but hey, it's fanfiction after all, enjoy. **

**It's Never Too Late To Make A Change**

**Bad Girls**

**Lou/Joy**

**Chapter 1**

...

Since the day she'd arrived at Larkhall Prison, the anomosity between Deputy Governor Lou Stoke and Prison Governor Joy Masterton had been obvious to everyone. Lou hadn't helped herself when she'd arrived late on her first day and then proceeded to have a joke with her Boss by pretending she had been interested in her. They'd never been the greatest of Friends since then but as Colleagues they had both did their best to respect one another, until now. Lou had been walking along the corridor back to her office when she'd spotted Joy coming in the opposite direction, it was late and only a few night shift staff around and so she was a little surprised to see that Joy was still around. What suddenly concerned Lou as she hid herself around the corner was how unsteady Joy appeared to be on her feet as she walked into the empty Medical office. The older Woman had been very distacted since she'd transferred her new found Daughter to another Prison and was clearly feeling guilty about it. Lou decided against her better judgement to go and check on her Boss, she crept into the medical room to find Joy going through the medicine cabinet.

"Joy..."

The older woman quickly turned around to see Lou standing behnd her, the slight look of concern on her face which was definately unusual.

"I thought you'd gone home."

"I was just about too, you didn't answer my question?"

"What the hell does it look like, I've got a headache." Joy groaned.

"Well I'm not surprised...how much have you had to drink." She asked, walking up behind Joy.

Joy stumbled away from the cabinet as Lou moved to get the paracetamol she had been looking for, she took out 2 pills and handed them to Joy along with a glass of water.

"I don't need that." Joy stated as she took a gulp of scotch along with her pills.

"For chirst sake Joy, what the hell do you think you're doing." She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Oh leave it, will you. Technically I'm off duty...this is my time."

"Bull shit, you're still on the premises so technically...technically you're still on the clock. Now come on."

Lou grabbed hold of her arm and made a move to usher her out the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joy asked, yanking her arm away.

"I'm taking you home."

"I don't need a bloody baby sitter."

"You're in no fit state to drive...now come on."

Lou refused to give in and escorted Joy from the Prison, Joy got into Lou's car if a little unwilling at first and allowed her to drive her home.

...

When they arrived at Joy's flat, Lou got out and went around to the passengers side to help the older woman out.

"I'm not a bloody invalid you know."

"No, just drunk. Get up."

Joy got out of the car and stumbled a little, Lou's arms were suddenly around her waist keeping her steady.

"I can manage."

"Where's you keys?"

Joy dug into her bag and brought out her house keys, handing them to Lou. She kept her arm around Joy's waist as they made their way up the steps to Joy's flat. She unlocked the door and flicked the light switch before closing the door behind them and leading Joy through to her siting room. Joy fell back onto the couch as Lou placed the keys on the coffee table. She looked around the flat, surprised at how homely it looked. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but for a woman like Joy who always kept her emotions very deeply hidden and appeared cold not only to her Colleagues but also the Prisoners, her home appeared to be very inviting.

...

As Joy lay back against the couch, a wave of nausea suddenly crept up. Before Lou could register what was happening, Joy was on her feet and rushed into the toilet. Lou coud just make out the noise of her being sick as she made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and began to prepare two coffee's for them. When she came back through Joy was back, her head in her hands as Lou placed the mugs on the table in front of her.

"Feel a little better now?"

"Not really."

Lou took a seat beside her and handed her a coffee, watching as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Joy...what's going on with you?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"It does when you bring you problems to work...is this about Stella?" She asked softly.

The last thing Joy wanted was to air her private life to anyone, let alone Lou Stoke. She couldn't understand, given their history why this woman was trying so hard to help her.

"Joy..."

"I tired to contact her, I gave her a few weeks to settle in to her new surroundings before hand."

"She doesn't want to see you?"

"I suppose I can't really blame her, she came here looking for her Mother and I turned her away. Convinced her that I didn't care, that I wasn't interested."

"It's not true though, is it?"

"I'm not a Mother Lou, the reason I gave her up for adoption in the first place is because I couldn't be a Mother...I don't have that instinct."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"When she was born...I felt nothing. I never felt the things I was supposed to feel when you hold your child for the first time. I was to career orintated, I still am...I think."

"I don't believe that, I saw how upset you were when she fell from the climing rope that day in the gym. Your first instinct was to comfort her, take care of her...protect her."

"And then I get rid of her."

"You did it to protect her, if any of the other women had discovered that Stella was the Daughter of the Prison Governor, her life wouldn't have been worth living."

"It doesn't stop her hating me, does it."

The look of hurt and pain in Joy's eyes broke Lou's heart, to see a woman who was always so tough, not afraid of anything or anyone. Lou moved a little closer and grasped Joy's hand, surprised that she didn't pull it away.

"Joy...if you really love Stella then you need to talk to her. Writing a letter isn't going to help with this, you need to talk to her face to face. Let her know just how much you love her."

"You think she'd listen to me."

"It's worth a shot isn't it. It beats drowing your sorrows night after night, you're better than that Joy...hey look at me."

Lou slipped her finger under Joy's chin forcing her to look at her.

"You are...better than that." She spoke softly.

Joy looked up and saw the honesty and worry in Lou's eyes, she couldn't quite believe she was discussing all of this with the woman she'd never exactly been friendly with, but somehow talking with her was really helping her. Lou offered a warm smile as she squeezed Joy's hand in support, the atmosphere in the room quickly changed and before either Joy or Lou could register what was happening, Lou have moved closer, bringing Joy in for an unexpected kiss. At first Joy was shocked but somehow it felt right, perhaps it was the fact that they'd taken a new step in their friendship...she really wasn't sure but she felt herself respond immediately to the kiss, never wanting it to end.

"Lou I..."

"Joy I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Don't apologise please...I'm not sorry it happened."

"We don't like each other."

"After tonight, I don't think that's the case anymore."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Joy sat for a few moments, pondering the question before she looked up to meet Lou's eyes.

"No...no I don't want you to leave." She smiled.

...

To Be Continued...

**Should I continue or leave it there ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Lou opened her eyes expecting the light to hit her but was surprised to find it still dark outside. She rolled over to look at her mobile to find that it was only 5am. She realised Joy was no longer lying beside her as she sat up and brought her cardigan around her as she made her way through to the kitchen, she could hear the clatter of cutlery as she entered the room to find Joy standing looking out the kitchen window. She walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Jesus Lou, don't sneak up on people like that." She grumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up, we have hours yet before we're due in."

"Yeah I know…I couldn't sleep." She said, turning to face Lou."

"Stella?"

"Yeah." She said, unsure.

"What is it, is there something else?"

"I'm just not sure if last night, what happened between us should have happened."

"Oh I see, why?"

"Well for one, you work for me."

"Not exactly a major issue….what else?"

"Oh come on, what do you think people would say…you and me. We'd be laughed at, Sylvia would certainly be the first one to go and tell everyone."

"So you're embarrassed by it."

"Lou, this isn't me. I'm not gay and neither are you for that matter. I mean I know you tried it on with me when we first met but…"

"I was just messing around when I started."

"Okay and now….are you still messing around. I'm not the touchy feely type, what the hell would possess you to make any kind of a move on me if not for a laugh."

"The truth?"

"Why not."

"Alright, well firstly I'm not messing around here. You're right, I'm not gay and neither are you and yes I joked around when I first came but I'm not joking now. Last night, when you were telling me about Stella…your feelings about her. How depressed you've been about her transfer, I finally got to see the real Joy Masterton…the Joy who does have feelings buried deep inside and I don't know….I felt something in that moment and yes…I kissed you. I don't regret it, I hope you don't?"

"If it got out about you and I then…."

"Nothing would happen, they can't fire you over it. Sure, people will gossip behind our backs, so what's new. If we stick together, we can handle it."

Lou moved to put her arm around Joy's shoulder as they leaned on the counter, waiting for the kettle. She leaned in and placed a small kiss to Joy's cheek, smiling as she felt Joy leaning into the touch.

"What do you say….you willing to take a chance?"

Joy turned to see Lou smiling at her as she took hold of Lou's hand.

"It won't change the way I treat you at work you know."

"I wouldn't expect it too…so?"

"We'll see how it goes."

"Why don't we go back to bed for a bit, you look exhausted?"

"I think the hangovers kicking in."

"Well you only have yourself to blame….come on."

…

As they lay in bed, Lou curled up beside Joy. She looked up to see that something was bothering Joy.

"Hey, what's wrong now. You're not still worried about…."

"No, it's not about us."

"So, what is it."

"I was thinking about visiting Stella in prison today."

"Oh Joy, that sounds like a really good idea." Lou smiled.

"Do you think she'd agree to see me?"

"Well, I don't know. She was pretty mad about the transfer."

"She hates me."

"Hey come on, she doesn't hate you. You're her Mother, she's just angry right now."

"How the bloody hell did this happen, a few weeks ago my life was easy, next thing I know Stella's arrived telling me she's my Daughter, I get rid of her and you and I end up sleeping together."

"Well, not all bad then." Lou joked.

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, I'm only mucking around. Look, go and see her and apologise and for god sake mean it."

"Well of course I'd mean it."

"I know it's hard and she hasn't exactly make it easy for you but just remember she's been through a lot in her life, put up with a lot."

"So it's my fault."

"Lou quickly sat up and moved to bring Joy closer to her.

"That's not what I'm saying, but let's be honest…she hasn't had the best upbringing has she. Alcoholic parents, didn't her foster dad hit her a lot."

"That's what it said in her file, yes."

"So she has a good reason to keep her guard up, she's certainly your Daughter that's for sure."

"It is all my fault, if I'd tried harder when she was born she wouldn't have ended up in that family unit, she might not have ended up in prison."

"You can't change the past but you can move forward and try and give her a better future. You're scared, aren't you?"

"Terrified."

"I'll go with you if you want."

"No, thank you but no. I need to see her alone and I don't want her knowing about us just yet, just incase."

"Incase on what?"

"Things might not work out, we don't know for sure."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you."

"I don't mean to sound harsh it's just…."

"It's okay, I get it."

Lou got out of bed and started to get dressed and then throwing things into her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to be at work soon, I need to go home and shower and change. Wouldn't be good to turn up to work with yesterday's outfit, people might talk."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what, you're the one convinced things will inevitably fail."

Lou quickly put her jacket on before coming around to Joy's side of the bed and leaned down so that they were inches apart.

"But for your information Joy, this **will not** fail. You and I, we're going to work hard at this and I'm not going to let you run away when problems arise. I won't give up on you….on us. I'll see you at work."

She gave Joy a deep kiss and smiled before pulling back and walking out the room, leaving Joy speechless.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Joy had managed to avoid Lou for most of the morning, she'd spent it in her office catching up on her back log of paperwork whilst nursing a killer hangover. A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts as she raised her head to see Sylvia Hollamby entering, she left out a small groan as the officer approached her desk.

"Yes Sylvia, what is it?"

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am, I know you're very busy but I need you to sign off on this please." She said, handing Joy a slip of paper.

Joy took it and quickly read the slip.

"Lost of privileges for a week…..why?"

"I caught Tull and Oswyn making a home brew down in the boiler room….of course they tried to deny it but you know me Ma'am….always on the ball I am and you know that I….."

"Yes Sylvia you don't have to go on, loss of privileges is fine. What did you do with the alcohol?"

"Well I made them dispose of it down the sink of course Ma'am and I tell you, they weren't happy about it."

"Yes I'm sure they weren't, well if that's all you can go."

"Oh right, very well. Thank you Ma'am."

Sylvia was just exiting the door when Lou appeared at the office door just as Joy looked back up. She felt her stomach drop as Lou came around the desk, taking a seat on the edge. She tried her best to look professional but the sick feeling inside her was getting worse.

"What is it Lou, I'm busy?"

Lou noticed the hostility in her voice, which admittedly she was used too but after what had happened between then the night before it had caught her off guard.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Don't be daft I….."

"Don't talk down to me Joy, I'm not an idiot. What the hell's going on with you, just because I said we wouldn't fail, what…I've freaked you out or something."

"I just don't know if this could work, I'm your Boss and if the inmates got a hold of our relationship, god only knows what could happen."

…

Lou stood up and took hold of Joy's hand, bringing her up with her. She brought her arms around Joy's waist, pulling her into her. She noted the way Joy's eyes diverted quickly to the door, in case anyone walked in.

"Don't worry, I locked it when I came in." Lou smirked.

"I wasn't…."

"Yes you were, look…even if the women did find out about us, there's nothing they could do about it. They have nothing over us to blackmail us with. If by chance they did find out then we tell our colleagues about us."

"Yes but….."

"Joy….do you want us to be together or not."

"I don't know."

"Not good enough, in your heart you should know…yes or no, here and now. How do you really feel about last night?"

She stood silently for a few moments pondering over what she asked her, she forced herself to look Lou in the eyes…a small smile gracing her lips.

"I don't regret what happened between us last night, truthfully."

"But…?"

"I don't like my private life being broadcast for the whole world to know, I've always valued my privacy. To have the other Officers, the women know about it and knowing that they're talking about us behind out backs. I really hate that kind of thing, I can't stand gossip."

"You can't change the way people think, how they'll react to it. We just get it out and we hold our heads high and proud. Screw what they think, we concentrate on us and doing our jobs."

"You think we can?"

"We can try, you can never know for sure…but we can try. What do you say, in it together." Lou smiled, holding Joy tighter.

"Okay…so when do we tell them?"

"We don't have to do it right now, I know it's hard for you."

"It's hard for you too, we're both new at this. I imagine you'll get more flack for this than me. They'll all be wondering what in the hell you would want with me."

"Hey don't say that, I know you and I have had our ups and downs but we got there in the end. I've seen a different side to you, a side I love."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I love you."

"Lou come on, after one night you can't say that."

"Yes I can, when you know it…you know it." She smiled.

"I need to go, I'm going to go and see Stella."

"Oh right, do you want me to come along….moral support?"

"I think I better go alone, if she sees us together well…"

"I understand, I'll hold the fort for you."

"Thanks."

Lou leaned in and kissed her deeply before Joy released herself from Lou's arms, grabbing her jacket and bag before leaving.

…

Joy parked the car and got out, standing outside the Prison for a few moments to gather herself. From the outside it looked ten times worse than Larkhall, she immediately felt guilty for sending Stella to this place. She walked inside and checked herself in at the desk.

"Name?" The middle aged Officer asked.

"Masterton…Joy."

"Who are you here to see?"

"Stella Gough."

"Gough, are you a relation?"

"Is that important."

"Just asking…Masterton, not….Governor of Larkhall, are you?"

"That's right."

"It's unusual for a Governor to visit a Prisoner Ma'am."

"I'm her Mother, so if you could just tell me where to go please."

Joy's temper was getting the better of her as the Officer told her where to go. She walked along the corridor and was escorted inside, along with the other visitors. She looked around at all the other Women as their visitors rushed over to them, some hugging one another, some crying at how long it had been between visits. Joy looked to her right to see Stella sitting with her back to her, she took a deep breath before walking over to her. She came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Stella looked up to see her Mother standing at her side…suddenly at a loss for words. She watched as Joy smiled before taking a seat across from her, they sat for a few moments in silence…Stella fiddling with the cuff of her shirt.

"How are you?" Joy asked.

"How am I…how the bloody hell do think I am. You got rid of me….again."

"I'm sorry about that, I had no choice…it was for your own safety."

"That's bullshit."

"Stella if the other Women had found out that you were my Daughter then you….."

"Oh, so you're acknowledging that now are you. You weren't so quick to admit it earlier."

"You have to give me some time to adjust to this, it's not easy."

"And you think it's easy for me, you gave me away."

"I was young, back then I didn't know what I was doing."

"That's no excuse, I had a shit life because of you. You left me with those horrible people."

"They were your Parents."

"They weren't my Parents, not after what they did to me. They never loved me, they never cared about me."

"I'm so sorry, if I'd known what you were going through…."

"What, you'd have come and rescued me. Why the hell are you even here."

"Because I want to make it up to you, I want us to have a relationship…when you get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because I think I owe you that much, after what I did."

"If you'd been able to keep me, would you?"

"A different time, a different place…yes, I'd have kept you."

"So, where do we go from here then?"

"Well, you get out next month and I was thinking…if you want too, you can come and stay with me for a while. Until you can find a place and we can get to know each other better."

"You'd let me stay with you."

"I want us to have a relationship, I want to try and make it up to you…if you'll let me. I can't promise it will be easy but I…."

"I'd like that too….Mum." She smiled.

…

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz1967, thank you for taking the time to reads this even though you're not sure who they are….you're a star.**

**Chapter 4**

…

Lou was just packing up for the evening when Sylvia walked into Joy's office. Lou jumped at the sudden intrusion when she looked up to see the smaller older woman smiling at her.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Sylvia?"

"Sorry but I was looking for the Governor Ma'am."

"Well she's not here, she left early for a departmental meeting."

"Oh I see."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"It was just to let her know that I've seen to Tull and Oswyn's loss of privileges Ma'am."

"Masterton knows about this."

"She does Ma'am."

"Very well, I'll let her know. You can go now."

"Yes Ma'am, night Ma'am."

Lou rolled her eyes as Sylvia left, she was the one person she really couldn't stand, such a busy body type person. Lou grabbed her phone and sent a quick text before she left for the evening.

…

Joy pulled up outside her flat as the wind picked up, she felt her headache that was starting, getting worse as she got out and closed the door. She walked up the pathway and came to a stand still as she saw a figure sitting on her doorstep.

"Lou…."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be too much longer."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought Chinese food, I thought you might be hungry." She smiled, holding up the small bag.

"Did you now."

"I can go if you want?"

"You're here now, come on."

Lou stood up and allowed Joy to unlock the door before she followed her inside. Joy threw her keys on the hall table and made her way in to the kitchen, Lou coming in behind her and placing the Chinese food on the worktop. She leaned against the counter as Joy poured them both a glass of Scotch and handed one to Lou.

"So…are you going to tell me?" Lou asked.

"What?"

"How things went with Stella of course."

"Not bad…I guess."

Lou could see the worry still displayed on Joy's face.

"You look tired." She said, stroking Joy's arm.

"Yeah well, it's been a long day."

"Look, if you want to just go to bed then I'll go. I'll understand."

"No….don't go. I'm sorry, just ignore me." She said, grabbing hold of Lou's wrist.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Things will work out with you and Stella."

"I told her she could stay here when she gets out next month."

"Oh, well that's good. It'll give you a chance to get to know each other better."

"Lou what if this doesn't work out, what if we end up hating each other."

"I won't pretend it will be easy but you two will get there in the end, just give it time. Now look, why don't you go and take a nice hot bath and I'll see to dinner."

"I wouldn't say no to that, thanks."

…

Joy walked into the room 30 minutes later to see the food waiting for her. She came over to the couch and took a seat beside Lou as she took a bite of her lemon chicken.

"Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it."

"I'm happy to do it."

"Was everything okay in my absence at work?"

"Yeah, no major problems. Oh, Sylvia said to tell you that loss of privileges for Oswyn and Tull are now in place."

"I'll bet she stayed late just to do that."

"Mmm, well she was still there when I left."

"She's worse than me."

The pair sat laughing about the women and work as they finished off their meal. Lou took the plates away before returning and moving closer to Joy.

"So, do you feel a little better now?"

"I feel much better…more human."

"And what about you and I? Have you given anymore thought about us?"

"I know I was a little concerned about what others might say about us but I do want to see where this might lead."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

Lou smiled as she got to her feet and extended her hand for Joy to take, she pulled her up before guiding her through to Joy's bedroom. Once inside, Lou backed her up against the bed…leaning in to kiss the older woman. She felt Joy respond as Lou removed Joy's jacket and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Lou I…."

"It's okay, if you want to just lie down together like the other night…it's fine."

"It's not that."

"What then?" Lou asked softly.

"I'm not you."

"Right….I don't think I'm following."

"You're a beautiful Woman Lou and I'm well…me."

Lou couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her lips as Joy watched her.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just funny seeing you be the shy one. You're just so different at work."

"I didn't think it was that amusing." Joy grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun."

"This is new to me Lou."

"I know, me too."

Lou gave her a reassuring smile before leaning in and kissing her softly as the pair lay back on the bed. Lou hovered over Joy as she leaned back to watch her, seeing an uncertainty in her face.

"Joy…."

"I'm sure."

"I love you." Lou smiled.

"I love you too."

…

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Joy came rushing out of her bedroom, trying to locate her other show when she fell into Lou.

"Jesus Lou."

"Hey sorry, where's the fire."

"I can't find my shoe?"

"Oh, you mean that one over there."

Joy looked up to see her show lying under the sofa and rushed to retrieve it.

"How the hell did it get under there?"

"It's where you kicked them off last night."

"Oh."

"Hey….will you stop worrying, everything will be fine."

"I can't believe a month's past already."

"Time flies."

"We really need to tell Stella about us."

"We'll do it when you get back."

"I was thinking that maybe I'll tell her before we come home, prepare her first."

"Okay, well fine. I'll have lunch ready for when you get back. You do want her to know about us….don't you?"

"Lou, you've been living here for over a month now. Of course I want you here."

"Do you think Stella will be alright with it."

"I've really no idea, in many ways she's still a stranger to me."

"It'll be fine, we'll get through it together."

"I should go, I better not be late."

"Good luck." Lou smiled, kissing her.

…

Joy stood outside the prison for over 30 minutes waiting for Stella to be released, for a horrible moment she began to wonder if Stella had done something to screw up her release. Joy's worries subsided when the gates finally opened and she saw Stella walking towards her.

"Hey…." Stella half smiled.

"You okay."

"I am now that I'm out of that hole….sorry."

"No you're fine, I understand."

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place until I can find somewhere, I know you didn't have to do that."

"Don't be silly, I want you to stay."

"Will we go then."

Joy grabbed hold of Stella's arm, stopping her from walking to the car.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry, it's just….I want to talk to you before we go home."

"Why, have I done something. Not more rules."

"Stella please listen to me, it won't just be us in the flat."

"How do you mean."

"I have someone else staying with me."

"Look if it's too crowded then fine, I'll find a shelter or something."

"It's not that, there's plenty of room. It's just that the person staying is Lou."

"Lou who?"

"Deputy Governor Stoke."

"You're kidding, what the hell's she doing staying with you?"

Joy stood awkwardly for a few moments before she felt comfortable to look Stella in the eye.

"Lou and I….we're together."

"You're what?"

"She's my partner."

"You're a bloody dyke…."

"Oi…..don't you ever let me hear you use that word again, do you understand. I won't stand for that kind of talk…from anyone."

"You're gay…..why the hell didn't you ever say anything."

"Because I didn't know Stella, until Lou…it was never really an issue."

"Do the other Officers know, the Women?"

"No, nobody knows….not yet anyway."

"Will you tell them?"

"Eventually I guess so."

"Do you love her, Stoke I mean?"

"Yeah….yeah I do. I love her very much.

"Wow….never thought I'd ever see that. So she knows I'm coming to stay?"

"She does."

"And she's cool with it?"

"Stella, she wants you there as much as I do. This is a fresh start for you, a clean slate okay."

"Thanks….Mum." Stella smiled.

She caught Joy off guard when in the next moment she hugged her Mother for the first time since meeting her back at Larkhall.

"Come on, let's get you home eh."

…

Lou had spend all morning in the kitchen cooking everything from Pizza to Nachos in preparation for Stella's arrival. She polished and hovered the spare room and gave the rest of the place a quick going over. She was just putting out some wine when she heard the door opening.

"JOY….IS THAT YOU."

"YEAH, WE'RE BACK."

Lou came rushing out into the sitting room to see Joy and Stella standing before her.

"Stella, welcome home."

"Thanks Miss."

"Stella you're not in prison anymore, you don't have to call her that now."

"Joy's right….just call me Lou."

"Okay…Lou, sounds weird."

"Stella, why don't you go and get settled into your room. It's the one at the end of the hall."

"Okay, would it be okay if I took a quick shower."

"Sure, towels are on your bed ready for you." Lou smiled.

"Cheers."

Lou came to stand beside Joy as Stella went off to her room, Lou's arms came to rest on Joy's waist….pulling her closer to her.

"So, how did she take it?"

"Yeah, okay. She was a little shocked when I told her but she seems to be handling it alright."

"Well that's good isn't it."

"It is, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you Lou." She said, turning around in Lou's arms.

"Hey, we're in this together. I love you….remember." She smiled.

"I love you too."

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Joy and Lou were sitting on the couch, music playing in the background as they waited for Stella.

"This is nice." Lou smiled.

"She's taking a while in there."

"She's fine, she's probably enjoying some time on her own for a change. No Officers walking around watching her every move."

"I can't help thinking what her life might have been like if I'd kept her when she was born."

Lou brought her feet up and moved closer to Joy, taking hold of her hand.

"You can't keep thinking like that, you can't change what happened in the past. Look, you and Stella have a chance to change things here and now, don't dwell on what if's."

"I'm scared Lou, I don't want to screw her life up again."

"You won't and anyway, this time you have me to help."

Joy smiled as she leaned in and placed a small kiss to Lou's lips, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Joy to look up and see Stella standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I can go back to my room."

"No love, don't be silly. We were just waiting for you."

"Oh yeah, this how you pass the time is it?" She joked.

"Cheeky bugger."

"Come on, Stella. Dinner's already."

They all got up and took a seat at the table, Stella hadn't realised how hungry she was until she saw the large pizza, chips and nachos all ready in front of her.

"Wow, this looks really good Miss, erm Lou….sorry."

"It's okay, I guess it will take some getting use too."

"Help yourself Stella, would you like some wine?" Joy asked.

"You don't have a beer do you, I ain't really a wine kinda person."

"Sure, in the fridge, go and help yourself."

"Thanks."

Lou reached over and squeezed Joy's and, offering her a small smile.

"She seems okay."

"Yeah but for how long."

"Stop worrying." Lou smiled, leaning over and kissing her.

"Geez, do you two ever stop." Stella laughed, walking back in.

"Sorry." Joy smiled.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You look quite nice together actually, though don't go telling anyone I said that."

"Shut up and eat." Lou laughed.

…

Joy was just switching off all the lights for the night when she stopped by Stella's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah."

"I was just heading to bed, just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

"Yeah I'm good."

Joy came further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, Stella put down the magazine she was reading….waiting to see what Joy was going to say.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"What…no of course not."

"Right, so what's up?"

"You are okay with Lou and me yeah? You weren't just saying it for the sake of it?"

"Nah, of course not besides it's nothing to do with me anyway, it's your life."

"Stella, you're my Daughter. If it makes you uncomfortable then….."

"Then what, you'd dump her. Don't be daft. I haven't got a problem with Lou, she was good to me when I was at Larkhall and anyway, she makes you happy. I never saw you smile like you have today when you're with her."

"I don't know if I said it earlier but I do love you, I always have."

"I love you too….Mum." She smiled.

Stella made the first move and pulled Joy into a hug, they stayed that way for a few minutes before Joy finally pulled back.

"Get some sleep love, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

…

Lou turned over when she felt the bed dip and Joy got under the covers, she draped her arm over Lou's waist and let out a small sigh.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

Lou turned to face her and could see the smile in her face.

"You're smiling, what's happened?"

"She told me she loved me."

"Oh Joy, you see….baby steps." She smiled.

"Things might finally be heading in the right direction."

"I'm so happy for you Joy."

"We need to find her a job, start her earning some money."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I've no idea, she doesn't really have much experience in anything."

"She'll find something, it's a shame she spent time at Larkhall, we could have found something for her there."

"No way, no Daughter of mine is going near those Women again."

"She'll find something."

"We'll help her yeah?"

"We will, now come on…we need to sleep. Work in the morning."

…

To Be Continued….


End file.
